Vivian Volkoff
|actor = Lauren Cohan |status = AWOL |seasons = Season 4 }} Vivian McArthur Winterbottom, formerly known as Vivian McArthur Volkoff, is the daughter of MI6 scientist Hartley Winterbottom, who assumed the fictitious identity as Alexei Volkoff. She served as the secondary antagonist of Season Four, and is portrayed by Lauren Cohan of ''Supernatural'' and The Walking Dead fame. She is an heiress who studied at the London School of Economics. Vivian first appeared in the Season Four episode, . Pre-Series Vivian was an unseen character and even completely unmentioned. She was kept a secret from her father's organization. Only select few people at Volkoff Industries seem to know of her, as it had led Boris Kaminsky to her in the first place. She expresses that her father has never been there for her. Volkoff meet with her once every decade, seeing her for only ten minutes. She also reveals that her father lied to her for her whole life, believing him to be an oil company executive. Unbeknownst to her, Volkoff had been grooming her whole life into becoming his successor in running his organization. She became a marksman and mastered black belt, all at a very early age. When she graduated from London school of Economics (LSE), she was fluent in five languages. Series Development In , operative Boris Kaminsky from the ceased Volkoff Industries searches for a key that would grant him power over the organization. Upon killing all of Volkoff's lieutenants, he finds his way to a woman named Vivian McArthur, as she has been revealed to have the key. Boris and several other former Volkoff Industries operatives attempt to catch her to find the key, however, Team Bartowski was there to arrest her for associating with Alexei Volkoff (Timothy Dalton). She reveals to them that she is his daughter, and has no knowledge of her father's occupation prior to the team finding her. Father's Account When Chuck, Sarah and Casey help her bait Boris out so she could find out more about the key, Boris holds her at gunpoint when the team are distracted somewhere else. He shows to her that her father had been grooming her into being his successor, but she is nothing more than a weak indecisive girl. This provokes her into pulling out a shotgun she hid on the horse, where she then kills Boris at point-blank range. The team comfort her through her first kill, as it was purely self defense. Sarah returns Vivian's necklace after previously disguising as her. Vivian looks sharply onto her necklace and suspects it as the key, however she keeps it a secret from Team Bartowski. Afterward, she is seen visiting the sealed up Volkoff Industries Headquarters, in her father's office. She places the locket into a part of Volkoff's desk, which unlocks a secret part of his office, revealing a bank account card. Discovering her father's bank account, her father's lawyer Mr. Riley (Ray Wise) visits her in the office and tells her to accept the position as Volkoff's successor. She refuses the power, and knocks the man unconscious after he threatens her to rethink her decision. She seeks help from Team Bartowski regarding this. Beckman identifies the bank account card as an account number from the First Bank of Macau; a notorious criminal funding bank. With the help of Vivian, the team are able to infiltrate the bank for the first time in CIA history. She makes her way through the bank's vault, and accesses her father's deposit. The deposit revealed nothing more than various newspaper headlines of her achievements and childhood photos. Chuck however flashed on a server located somewhere else in the bank, therefore they had to return to the bank later onwards after already leaving. Vivian has Chuck promise her that she will get a chance to see her father in prison in exchange for helping the CIA hack into the servers Chuck found in the First Bank of Macau. She agrees and they return to the bank. Chuck and Sarah create a distraction at the lobby, pretending to be bank robbers in order for Vivian to successfully hack through the bank's servers. Just as she is ready to leave the vault, Mr. Riley returns. He asks her to stop helping the CIA, revealing Chuck was the one who imprisoned her father. She argues against this, being that father is a criminal. Riley simply tells her that they are only pretending to connect to her in order to get her to help them and that they would never really let her meet with her father in prison. Before he leaves, he gives her his calling card and returns her necklace. She then goes back to the lobby of the bank and leaves with the team. After finishing the mission, Beckman goes back on her promise, and refuses to let Vivian see her father as the risks are far too great. A devastated Chuck tries to tell Vivian that he did his best to help her, but she already expected this and simply thanks him for his honesty. Later onwards, Chuck tries to contact her to tell her that he will still try to help her, but she refuses to answer his call. She is seen in a car siting beside Riley, before she tells him that she is ready to look into her father's secrets. Revenge It is revealed in that Vivian is plotting revenge on Chuck for arresting her father and manipulating her. She hires Damien (Mousa Kraish) to assassinate Chuck at Castle. Damien was later arrested after having been shot in the arm by Bentley. After receiving the Agent X files from Orion's Laptop in , Vivan believes Chuck to be Agent X, which her father always considered the one real threat to Volkoff Industries. In Vivian, having rebuilt the Norseman components that had been taken by Chuck and Sarah, calls Chuck during his rehearsal dinner to announce her revenge right before targeting Sarah. Winterbottom Family Reunion In , Vivian meets her father's real identity, Hartley Winterbottom. She discovers her father's true personality, that he wasn't the world's most evil arms dealer, but a genuinely caring person and father who cared about his daughter. Chuck offers Vivian and her father new identities to leave behind Volkoff Industries and start a new life in exchange for the antidote to the Norseman, Iridium 6. Vivian agrees and flees with her father, leaving the Volkoff family fortune to the newly-wed Bartowskis. Category:Characters Category:Season Four Recurring Characters Category:Female Category:Volkoff Category:Season Secondary Antagonists